This invention relates to aircraft air conditioning systems, and more particularly to a cooling system for in flight entertainment system electronics.
Many systems are available for providing audio and video entertainment as well as telecommunications to airline passengers. Much of the innovation has concerned the enablement of higher fidelity systems to increase their appeal to passengers so that airborne systems compare with familiar ground entertainment systems. However the rapid proliferation of these electronic devices has added a significant burden to the host aircraft""s power generation and air conditioning systems.
Thermal management of (IFE) electronics is essential to maximizing the life of the electronics and preserving the quality of the aircraft cabin air conditioning.
Prior Art
The prior art patent literature includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,987 to Layne et. al. which discloses a ram air for cooling a heat generating component. Air is introduced through the air inlet and exhausted through an outlet. The component may be an electrical component, engine or engine part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,120 to Severson et. al. shows the use of cool air to regulate the heat of electronics. The system has a primary and secondary source of cool air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,553 to Greenough shows an aircraft cooling system having separate heat exchangers for the pilot and accessories. The accessory heat exchanger operates at higher temperatures than would otherwise be comfortable for occupants of an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,212 to Darges et. al. discloses an aircraft heating and ventilating system which uses outside air having a duct. The temperature of the air is regulated by a controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,861 to Scortino is illustrative of a system for ducting outside air directly to a face mask. The outside air is used for breathing when the inside of the aircraft has become contaminated.
It is an object of the present invention to satisfy the equipment cooling requirements of central command equipment of the (IFE) system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooling system necessary to manage the heat dissipated by the same equipment so that the airplane cabin environment will still be comfortable to passengers and crew.
Accordingly there is provided a dedicated (IFE) electronics cooling system for extending the service life of the passenger entertainment system electronics and preserving the quality of the host aircraft""s passenger air conditioning system.